


doesn't show signs of stopping

by fabledshadow



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I would apologize but I'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabledshadow/pseuds/fabledshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're still Iris and Barry. post 1x09 "The Man in the Yellow Suit".</p>
            </blockquote>





	doesn't show signs of stopping

It is 6:30 AM and it is quiet, quiet, quiet outside, and the sun isn’t even up and it’s her day off and Iris West is awake, awake, awake.

 

When she sits up in bed and looks out her window, she knows why. The outside world is glowing, lit by dawn light reflected from every surface by a blanket of snow.

 

The first snow of winter.

 

And, well, there’s a thing. Because she and Barry have a…thing. A tradition. For the first snow of winter.

 

Before she has time to wonder or worry about it, she’s picked up her phone and tapped out a quick text.

 

Less than thirty seconds later, her phone buzzes. _On my way._

 

-

 

It is 6:35 AM and it is quiet, quiet, quiet outside, and the sun isn’t even up and it’s his day off and Barry Allen is asleep, asleep, asleep.

 

And then his phone trills the message tone that means Iris has sent him a text.

 

Barry has a conditioned response to that message tone, even in his sleep.

 

_Look outside._

 

-

 

It is 6:55 AM and Barry’s standing on the front walk of the house, hands shoved in the pockets of his coat.

 

Iris is looking solemnly back at him from a couple feet away.

 

And then she throws the snowball she’s had hidden behind her back, and runs.

 

He has snow on his face and down the front of his coat, and he’s laughing but he’s also scooping up snow to return fire.

 

-

 

It is not even 7 AM and it is not quiet, and the sun is not up, and it is his day off, but when Joe West looks out his bedroom window and sees his kids flinging snow at each other and hears their shouts and laughter, he decides being awake isn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this vision of Iris and Barry staring at each other and it's this huge immensely emotional moment and then she throws a snowball in his face and it kicks off their annual snowball fight. Joe's ready with pancakes and coffee when they stumble in from the cold, glowing and exhausted and happy. 
> 
> Title is from "Let It Snow" (what else?).


End file.
